Animus
by sebaekai
Summary: Capitulum I. "Bukankah ini semua adalah bagian dari dosa besar yang telah kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?". / Various pairings. Sci-FiAU! EXO, and the other groups.
1. prologo

Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Tak ada satupun yang bisa dibanggakan dari eksistensinya. Tipikal pelajar dengan IQ pas-pasan, wajah yang tidak begitu menawan dan bukanlah pemuda kaya dari kalangan bangsawan. Kehidupannya mengalir seperti air, berlalu begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan hal menarik dalam memori. Membosankan, menjemukan, melelahkan—tak ada yang spesial.

Meskipun begitu, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya; sesuatu yang membuat logika mengalami kesulitan dalam menjabarkan. Seperti mulut yang dibekap oleh tangan, dipaksa untuk bungkam.

Park Chanyeol tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, bahkan mungkin tak peduli sama sekali. Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia lari dan bersembunyi dari kenyataan? Entahlah. Baginya, kehidupan yang ia jalani adalah kehidupan pada masa sekarang, hari ini, detik ini. Bukan kepingan _**masa lalu**_—

.

_BRUUUG!_

.

_"Ah, maaf.."_

_"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang ceroboh, kok."_

_"Biar kubantu membereskan semuanya."_

_"Err, terima kasih."_

(Mereka membereskan buku-buku tebal berdebu milik Chanyeol yang berloncatan keluar dari dalam tas kulit miliknya akibat dari kontak fisik yang baru saja terjadi.)

_"Omong-omong, apakah kau selalu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk seperti itu, hei, anak muda?"_

_._

_"Ya, ada masa—_

(Laki-laki berambut _blonde _menjulurkan kedua tangan, mengangkat kepala Chanyeol hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Membuat keping berwarna hitam syarat akan ketakutan bertatapan dengan keping coklat tua syarat akan keingintahuan.)

_"Hentikan! Jangan tatap mataku, bodoh!"_

_"Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan? Kuperhatikan sejak tadi, sepertinya kau selalu tertunduk dan tertunduk. Bahaya untuk keselamatanmu. Kaupikir jalan ini punya nenekmu, apa—"_

Meskipun seringkali jam tua yang bersembunyi dalam dirinya berderik, memaksa detik mengubak-ubak seluruh gang-gang kecil di dalam dimensi waktu. Membuat bayangan-bayangan yang terselip di sela-sela memori berhamburan, menyeruak keluar. Hanya dengan satu kali tatap, satu kali pandang, kemudian semua akan lari tunggang langgang, melarikan diri dari hitam yang menantang.

_"—kan!"_

Kemudian—

_"-ngan! Jangan tatap mataku, brengsek!"_

—film—

_"Jangan tatap mataku!"_

_"Hei, ada apa denganmu, Nak?"_

—diputar.

_"AAAAAAAAAH!"_

/

.

'zzzzzttttt_**ah**_zssszsstbzzz_**bunga**_bzzzt_**mawar**_bzzzt_**warnaputih**_bzzztssszzz_**aku**_bzzzzt_**tidak**_zzzssshhhhtt_**suka**_bzzzzzzt'

'bzzzzt_**hmm**_bzzzzt_**jadi**_bzzzsst_**warna**_bzzzt_**apa**_bzzsstt_**yangkau**_bzzzzssst_**sukai**_bzzzzt'

.

'bzzzzzzt_**MERAH**_bzzzzt'

.

-kemudian wajah dengan seringai setajam belati bermain mendominasi layar. Menghampiri tubuh kecil yang mulai bergetar ketakutan.

'bzzzt_**baiklah**_bzzzsst_**akan**_bzzzzt_**kuubah**_bzzzzt_**warnanya**_bzzzzt_**jadi**_bzzzzt_**merah**_bzzzt'

.

**TREEEEEK**

_Blonde_ mulai berkelebat.

.

_**Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding**_—

Pedang terayun sesuai irama denting jam dalam ruang.

**CRAAAASH! CRAAAASH!**

**CRAAAASH—**

"—_ha_**—**

—_ha_**ha—**

—**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGH!"**

/

.

Itulah kenapa Park Chanyeol tidak pernah mau bertatap mata dengan lawan bicara. Sekeras apapun orang lain meminta, merayu sampai habis kata, ataupun sembah sujud sampai dahi mengeluarkan tinta—

Tidak akan pernah. Tidak akan. Tidak akan. Tidak akan.

Semuanya ia lakukan demi kesehatan jiwa semata.

.

_RIIIING RIIIIING_

_Klik._

_._

"_Ah, annyeonghaseyo._ Sepertinya aku baru saja bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, _Master_."

.

* * *

**Characters © God**

**Story © sebaekai**

_**Animus**_

PROLOGUE

* * *

.

.

"Hosh.. hosh.."

Deru napas terdengar membahana, memantul dari dinding-dinding sepi bangunan rumah di malam hari. Lampu jalan menyoroti sekitar dengan cahaya temaram, membuat kesan sepi makin tergambar jelas dalam kesunyian kota di malam itu. Suhu udara yang makin merendah membuat bulu-bulu roman berdiri akibat dingin yang menggigit kulit, walaupun hal itu tak menyurutkan derap langkah kaki pemuda berambut coklat. Ia tetap berlari syarat akan determinasi. Wajah pucat dengan peluh membanjir tak dapat digunakan sebagai alasan untuk menghentikannya, bahkan sekadar mengatur napas dan sekedar menenangkan jiwa pun ia abaikan. Ia justru melangkahkan kedua kaki panjang miliknya makin lebar, seperti kesetanan.

"Haaah... haaah!"

Anak lelaki itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, tak ada yang dapat dibanggakan dari eksistensinya. Pelajar kelas 2 SMA yang selalu memajang ekspresi bosan di permukaan, pelajar kelas 2 SMA yang selalu mengeluh akan tugas-tugas yang dijejalkan, dan pelajar kelas 2 SMA maniak es krim rasa pisang gila yang mau membahayakan hidup hanya untuk mengambil es krim yang terlempar di tengah jalan. Tanpa mempedulikan lampu mana yang menyala, tentu saja.

"Uhuk.. uhuk!"

Keinginannya saat ini hanyalah satu, segera sampai di _apartment_ tempatnya tinggal. Jika sudah, ia akan meneggelamkan diri dari pandangan, kemudian melakukan ritual pembuang sial yang telah akrab ia tuntaskan.

_**KLEK!**_

... Ya, ritual pembuang sial—atau lebih tepatnya cara _absurd_ untuk menenangkan diri ketika logika Park Chanyeol mulai menyatu dengan hal-hal di luar nalar.

Tangan sedingin es membuka kenop pintu dengan gerakan buru-buru. Dari jarak sepersekian meter masih terdengar jelas alunan napas yang terengah. Masih terlihat jelas wajah pucat bak tubuh tanpa jiwa. Masih terlihat jelas peluh membanjir di seluruh permukaan wajah. Dan masih terlihat jelas bahwa belah merah muda itu membuka dan menutup dan membuka dan menutup, seperti mencari jarum dalam jerami; menangkap udara seakan oksigen hanya tinggal satu hirupan napas.

_Heck_, cukup sudah dramatisasinya.

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan ambang pintu, melangkah dengan kaki masih bergetar. Jangan bayangkan ia berada dalam ruang _apartment_ yang hangat, karena memang sekarang ini ia sedang tidak berada di dalam sana. Melainkan berada di atas atap _apartment_. Tenang, lantainya datar dan tempatnya cukup luas untuk sekadar melampiaskan kesal terhadap hal-hal gila perusak akal pikiran. Seperti berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan, mungkin.

"UWAAAAA!"

Dan memang Park Chanyeol sering melakukannya. Menghabiskan suara di tenggorokan hingga tak bersisa. Membiarkan paru-paru kering kehabisan oksigen. Membiarkan suaranya ditelan keheningan malam.

"UWAAAAA!"

**NGIIIING! GEJEEES! GEJEEES! GEJEEES!**

Atau mungkin ia harus bersyukur karena _apartment_ tua tempat ia tinggal dekat dengan rel kereta api? Sehingga ia tak harus sendirian dalam memecah heningnya malam. Oh ya, yang barusan ia lakukan adalah hal yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai ritual.

"...Si-sial!" desisnya di tengah napas yang menderu terengah-engah. "Kenapa kenapa kenapa!" rutuknya, kemudian mulai mangacak-acak surai-surai coklat dengan gerakan tangan yang liar.

Sungguh langka melihat kontur ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah drastis seperti ini. Biasanya topeng berjudul 'Bosan dan Memuakkan' lah yang selalu ia pajang pada dinding wajah. Topeng yang membuat ia tak dilirik gadis-gadis manis penghuni sekolah. Hey, lagipula bukankah ia tak pernah bertatap muka dengan orang? Satu kata: _nerd_—mengingat sikap dan sifat yang ia pelihara dalam raga. Tapi, hal itu ia lakukan untuk menjaga kesahatan jiwanya semata.

Setiap orang tentu menginginkan kehidupan yang layak, menyenangkan, tidak merepotkan dan gampang dijalani. Dan hal itu tentu tak terlepas dari kata _normal_. Meskipun destinasi dan cara mereka mengarungi kehidupan berbeda-beda, tetap saja semua masih dibalut oleh kadar kenormalan yang wajar.

Chanyeol itu normal. Ia bernapas seperti manusia pada umumnya, ia makan, ia tidur, ia bersin dan ia melakukan hal-hal normal lainnya. Hanya satu yang membuatnya berbeda dengan orang lain:

**Melihat kembali sesuatu yang telah terjadi ****bukan****lah ****hal**** yang ****normal****.**

Ia tak pernah menginginkannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa kabar berita. Meskipun kekuatan itu sudah bersemayam dalam raganya sedari ia menghembuskan napas untuk pertama kalinya di dunia, ia baru menyadari hal ganjil ini ketika usianya menapaki angka tujuh. Sebelumnya ia hanya berpikir kalau semua yang ia lihat adalah potongan-potongan film lawas. Lama-kelamaan, ia sadar bahwa ada beberapa bagian dalam film yang tak pantas dipertontonkan untuk bocah seusianya (film dengan darah bermuncratan, kepala-kepala bergelindingan, ataupun ketika ia tahu bahwa penyebab kematian ibu adalah kebrutalan ayah, bukan karena kebakaran, _tapi dibakar—_).

Dan sejak saat itu kehidupannya mulai berubah, menjauhi batas normal yang digariskan.

Hanya dengan satu kali tatap, satu kali pandang, maka kewarasannya akan melayang-layang dalam dimensi kegilaan.

"Sialan!"

**NGIIIIING! GEJEEEEES! GEJEEEES!**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Minggu. Sebuah hari dimana semua orang dapat bersantai, meregangkan otot-otot mereka agar tak terlalu menegang. Saatnya melepas kepenatan selama beberapa hari lalu. Bermain _game_ seharian, tidur seperti orang mati, ataupun pergi berpiknik dengan keluarga. Bagi Chanyeol, Minggu adalah hari yang sempurna. Bukan karena jadwal bertema 'Malas' yang membuatnya berseri-seri, menarik ujung-ujung bibir hingga membentuk senyum puas penuh kebebasan, melainkan..

"Yoho! Hari ini kami punya es krim rasa pisang dengan toping cokelat Belgia! Terbatas dan jangan sampai kehabisan! Hey! Kau yang di sana, jangan memotong antrian—!"

Seorang laki-laki bercelemek berteriak penuh semangat dari dalam mobil _van_ bergambar es krim raksasa. Di luar mobil berdiri barisan manusia yang berteriak-teriak lantang sambil mengibarkan uang mereka di angkasa. Saling berebut bongkahan es rasa pisang dengan toping cokelat Belgia.

Chanyeol mendengus. Sepertinya kalah cepat. Ia menggerutu, menyalahkan jam weker miliknya yang tak berciap, menyalahkan kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam untuk menenangkan jiwa. Dan menyalahkan laki-laki goblok tak dikenal yang sudah membuat kewarasannya tenggelam di dasar kegilaan.

HEH.

Percuma saja ia tenggelam dalam dendam yang belum tentu terbalaskan. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menerima keadaan.

Sayang, kan, kalau waktunya ia habiskan untuk memikirkan hal-hal di luar nalar—

"—jangan berebut—"

.

_**((—ding dong ding— **_

—_**dong—))**_

_**.**_

_**TREEEEEK.**_

"—bisakah kau mengantri yang benar?"

"Iya, tapi orang-orang di belakang berdesakkan—APA ITU!"

_**CKIIIIITS!**_

"I-Itu cahaya apa—AH!"

_Apa-apaan..._

.

"—nduk! Merunduk semuanya!"

_Apa-apaan ini—? Ap—_

**BLAAAAAAAAR!**

.

**ZAAAAAAASH!**

.

.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"_

.

—_tik tak tik —_

_tak_—

—_tik_—

_Apa yang terjadi?_

.

Chanyeol berusaha membuka kedua matanya di tengah angin yang masih berhembus kencang membawa serpihan-serpihan pasir, debu, dan benda-benda yang sudah remuk jadi seukuran kerikil. Tangan kanannya melindungi wajah agar tak ada benda tajam yang masuk ke mata, sedangkan mulutnya meringis menahan sakit akibat hantaman keras dari benda-benda kecil yang merobek kulitnya, meninggalkan luka-luka lecet yang mencubit syaraf, menimbulkan rasa perih luar biasa.

"Khh... di mana orangnya?"

Kelopak mata mulai bisa terbuka sedikit demi sedikit bersamaan dengan berhentinya sang angin. Dan bukannya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangan, tapi langsung melebar dua kali lipat.

"Aku mencari Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempat. Kedua mata tak berkedip menatap sosok laki-laki berambut ungu dengan baju tentara dan sebuah _bazook_a besar yang ia panggul pada bahu kanannya, sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru taman kota. Bahkan erangan kesakitan dari orang-orang di sekitar tak ia pedulikan, Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku dalam diam.

"Ah, Yongguk~ sudah kukatakan, kan, jangan buat keributan yang mencolok seperti ini.."

Dan seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ muncul dari balik punggung si laki-laki berpakaian tentara. Berhasil membuat sudut-sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut.

.

_Ah_—

.

Bukankah itu orang sialan yang kemarin?

Kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum, bibir dan kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang ganjil. Teramat ganjil.

"Ahe.. rasanya aku menemukannya, Gukkie.."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

Park Chanyeol sungguh benci jika logikanya mulai menyatu dengan hal-hal di luar nalar. Dan—sialnya—hal itu dimulai dari saat ini, hari ini dan detik ini juga.

—_ding dong ding dong_—

.

* * *

_See you later_—

—_**to be continued**_—

* * *

**Note1**: Yo 'sup! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Sehun. Kali ini saya kembali dengan cerita ber_genre action dan sci-fi_. Dan ini juga adalah cerita lama saya yang saya modifikasi karena yang dulu masih berantakan dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Tapi sekarang (semoga) gak ada kesulitan dalam menyelesaikannya.

Oh iya, di sini saya memakai banyak karakter dari berbagai grup. Yang berarti nanti bakalan ada _various characters_ dan _various pairings_. Yang pasti ada pairing _straight_ dan ada yang yaoi pula.  
Dan untuk info saja, saya payah nulis _action_, maaf kalau _action_-nya gak kerasa. Ahehehe. Masih belajar nulis.

**Note2**: saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca Don't Hate Me (ff baekyeol pertama ahihihi) serta yang sudah meninggalkan review. Terima kassssssiiiiiih banyak. Saya dapat banyak masukan dan pelajaran dari review2nya.

**Note3**: selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.


	2. capitulum i

Dulu memang semua bagaikan adegan dalam film lawas yang diputar berulang-ulang. Membuat darah berdesir, detak jantung meronta-ronta, peluh membanjir dan air mata menggenang—melumuri kulit seputih kapas yang sedingin es batu dalam kulkas. Tak terelakkan, tak kenal ampun, dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat itu seseorang tengah berteriak putus asa, memohon kepada sang waktu untuk berhenti berputar dan berderik.

_"—yeol? Chanyeol?"_

Guncangan-guncangan pada bahu mungil seorang anak kecil bersurai coklat makin lama makin kencang, membuat air mata yang menggenang turun mengikuti lekuk-lekuk pipi lalu melompat entah ke mana.

Di hadapan sang anak ada seorang pria paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan sinar mata penuh kekhawatiran (sinar yang membuat sang anak muak dan benci dan dendam—) membuatnya menepis tangan besar yang saat itu mencoba merengkuh tubuh mungil yang bergetar takut.

Saat itu dua pasang mata masih saling tatap.

_"Chan—"_

Seperti menantang keluar memori lama yang terperangkap_._

_/_

_._

'bzzzzzzzzzt_**dasar**_bzzzzt_**perempuanjalang!**_bzzzzzzzt'

—_**PLAK!**_

_"—huue! Lepaskan aku ayah! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepas—"_

"_Chanyeol kau kenapa..!"_

_"—kan—aku!"_

'bzzzzzt_**sudah**_bzzzt_**kubilang**_bzzzt_**tidakakan**_bzzzzt_**kuserahkanpadamu!**_bzzzt'

'_**kaaaau—!**_'

'bzzzzt_**meskipun**_bzzzzt_**nyawaku**_bzzzzt_**taruhannya**_bzzzzt_**tidakakan**_bzzzzt_**kuberitahukan**_bzzzzzt_**dimanatempatnya**_bzzzzt'

Seorang wanita meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan tubuh bergetar, kedua matanya tampak berpendar, tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang terpancar. Lebih seperti benci dan murka dan seperti sedang bersusah payah melindungi sesuatu—mempertaruhkan nyawa apapun konsekuensinya (apakah itu tubuh yang rusak ataupun pada akhirnya jiwa akan meninggalkan raga).

Di depan perempuan itu seorang laki-laki menjulang tinggi. Wajahnya geram dan bahunya naik turun—memperlihatkan bahwa deru napasnya mulai berantakan akibat pacuan emosi yang ada dalam diri. Di tangan kanannya ada satu botol penuh air yang sungguh mencurigakan.

Mereka itu...

Ayah dan ibu, bukan?

'bzzzzzt_**KALIAN**_bzzzt_**SEMBUNYIKANDIMANA!**_bzzzzt'

**PRAANG! PRAANG!** Tangan kekar laki-laki itu mulai bergerak liar, menampar benda-benda keramik yang berdiri di atas meja kayu tak berplitur.

_"—bu! Ayah telah membunuh ibu—!"_

_"... Ka.. Bagaimana kau—"_

_"AYAH PEMBUNUH!"_

—_**pyaak—pyaaaak—**_

_**.**_

_**JREEEES**_

_**WOOOOOSH!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'AAAAAAAAAAAAH!'**_

Tubuh ibu terbakar setelah air dalam botol ditebar.

Bensinkah itu?

Dan bersamaan dengan dimulainya tarian api, sebuah seringai lebar pada bibir ayah terpatri, lalu gelak tawa layaknya orang gila membahana mendominasi—memantul pada dinding-dinding rumah yang bisu tak bergeming.

'bzzzt_**salahmu**_bzzzt_**sendiri**_bzzzt_**karena**_bzzzt_**sudahberani**_bzzzt_**menyembunyikannya**_bzzzt_**dariku**_bzzzt'

Berjalan perlahan, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh berselimut api dengan kaki biadab berbalut sepatu bot hitam.

Ayah tersenyum lagi.

'_**ANIM—**_

'—_**US—**_'

_"AKU—AKU—BENCI PADAMU!"_

'_**MILIK **__**KAMI**_'

_TREEEEEK_

—_**dong ding dong ding dong**_—

.

/

Hanya dengan satu kali tatap, satu kali pandang, maka kewarasannya akan melayang-layang dalam dimensi kegilaan.

.

* * *

**Characters © God**

**Animus © sebaekai**

_Capitulum_ _I_

* * *

_._

_._

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, matanya melotot ke depan, dan mulutnya bungkam tak ingin mengeluarkan cacian. Ia tak peduli lagi apakah baju lengan panjangnya robek dan berlubang, apakah celana panjang yang ia pakai kusut dan berdebu, dan apakah wajahnya terlihat kotor akibat taburan pasir yang menyelimuti kulit porselen, tak peduli dan persetan—apalah itu. Yang ada dalam retina hanyalah dua bayang manusia, sedang berdiri menatapnya lekat-lekat.

_Damn_, ia bahkan sampai lupa untuk menyembunyikan dua keping coklat pembawa malapetaka. Park Chanyeol tak ingin mengambil konsekuensi yang dapat membahayakan jiwanya, maka segeralah ia membuang muka dan menatap kaki yang beralas sandal jepit merah menyala.

"Jadi yang mana heh, _Himchan_?" pria berambut ungu mulai buka suara, mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam menatap kerumunan manusia yang merintih dan luka-luka. Sedangkan jari telunjuk mulai teracung, mengintimidasi Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menatap ke arah lain. "Bocah itu, heh?" tanyanya kemudian.

Laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ masih tersenyum, "_Mhm. _Jangan panggil bocah begitu, ah. Walaupun penampilannya serampangan, dia itu _jauh lebih tua_ darimu, lho, Yongguk-ah~," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pria yang ia panggil Yongguk di sampingnya. Ia abaikan fakta bahwa jawaban yang meluncur mulus dari mulutnya sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan pertanyaan.

Kontur ekspresi Yongguk berubah. Dua garis alis menyatu dan otot-ototnya mengeras, membenturkan gigi-gigi yang melekat pada rahang bawah dan atas. Lalu bazooka di tangan mulai terayun, mencium hidung milik laki-laki yang masih tersenyum dan tertawa kecil menggodanya.

"Diam, bedebah. Kali ini aku sedang tidak berminat untuk menanggapi lelucon-lelucon menjjikkanmu. Seriuslah," katanya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata, "atau—" Yongguk mulai menaruh jarinya pada pelatuk, Himchan menelan ludah dan terbatuk. "—kau mau aku menarik pelatuk _bazooka_ dan lalu menembakmu sampai bermetamorfosis jadi abu?" ancamnya dengan balutan aura gelap di setiap inci tubuh. Membuat Himchan tertawa hambar dan mulai dibanjiri peluh.

"Ahem—baiklah. Yang kukatakan tadi kukira sudah cukup memberitahumu kalau jawabannya adalah 'ya', Gukkie," Himchan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kembali memasang senyum tak terbaca. Yongguk menelengkan kepala, memokuskan pandangan pada Park Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Jadi, dia—"

"Ya, yang harus ditangkap dan bawa ke hadapan _Master_—"

"—hidup atau mati—kan?"

Detak jantung Chanyeol seperti berhenti sesaat, membuat aliran darah tersumbat; tak membagi kehangatan darah di setiap bagian tubuh dan urat. Tubuhnya sudah seperti seonggok daging tak bernyawa, tanpa jiwa, dan dingin merata. Bulir air yang menerobos keluar melalui pori-pori seakan menjadi pelengkap ekspresi mati kutu yang terlukis. Berbagai umpatan berkelebat dalam hati hanya untuk satu kesimpulan miring: apakah orang-orang itu akan mencabut nyawanya hingga tak bergeming?

Yang benar saja, ia bahkan belum sempat menikmati indahnya hidup tanpa dentang-dentang jam yang mengusik telinga dan merobek batas kewarasannya.

Bahkan seandainya kedua kaki terkutuk ini mau melepaskan kontak dengan tanah di bawahnya, ia pasti akan segera ambil langkah seribu dan menyelamatkan satu-satunya nyawa yang ia jaga (_lari Chanyeol, lari! Selamatkan dirimu dari dua orang gila di depan sana!_). Seandainya saja syaraf mau mengikuti kata hati, mencolek otak dan menggeret seluruh bagian tubuh, menghilang dari pandangan penuh intimidasi. Seandainya.

"Kalau begitu kita bunuh saja dia."

Satu kalimat penuh yang terlontar dari bibir si pria ungu semakin membuat nyali Chanyeol menciut, mematikan seluruh sistem gerak yang ada.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Gukkie. Ingat, kita ada di tempat umum," ujar Himchan kemudian mengedarkan pandangan, menatap orang-orang yang kesakitan atau pingsan, "dan taruhan berapa pasti sebentar lagi polisi datang menyerbu," tangannya menarik lengan Yongguk yang mulai mengarahkan _bazooka_ kesayangannya ke tempat Chanyeol. "Ingat kata _Master_ untuk tidak menghancurkan tubuhnya, kan?"

"Kalau tidak dengan begini lalu bagaimana lagi?"

"Kita tak harus menghancurkannya—"

"Tapi aku malas sekali kalau harus berurusan dengan tahanan yang meronta atau melakukan perlawanan—"

"—dengan ini juga bisa.."

Tangan Himchan bergerak ke atas kepalanya, menarik tali berwarna merah tua yang mengikat surai _blonde_, membiarkan rambutnya yang terikat ke atas tergerai mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Membuat kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak tangan Himchan yang luwes membulat sempurna. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika Himchan mengibaskan tali dengan satu hentakan. Awalnya hanya cahaya putih yang menyelimuti, namun ketika terang mulai samar, tak lagi tali yang berada dalam genggaman.

Saat itu, Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah sebilah pedang.

(**Sama** **persis dengan pedang yang ada dalam potongan film lawas penuh darah—**)

"Bukankah cincang sama saja menghancurkan tubuh, heh, Himchan?"

Dada mulai bergemuruh, mulut hanya bisa buka-tutup. Sistem gerak makin terkunci, tak bisa melarikan diri. Apakah mungkin Park Chanyeol benar-benar akan mati?

"Bukan itu, Yongguk-ah, tentu saja tidak dicincang seperti daging ayam yang akan dijadikan opor," senyum lamat tersemat. "Cukup tusuk jantungnya—

"—jangan biarkan darah mengalir sampai tubuhnya dingin, tak bernyawa, mati digerogoti waktu."

Cukup sudah. Apakah tidak ada hal gila lagi selain ia dan pemutar film misterius di dalam raganya, hah?

Ada.

Digerogoti waktu.

_Cih_, lagi-lagi waktu. Tak adakah kata yang lebih memuakkan dari itu?

Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Tak ada waktu untuk bertanya—maupun menjawab—dalam hati, karena sekarang ia sedang meregang nyawa pada seutas tali (namanya permainan hidup dan mati).

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Park Chanyeol—"

.

Dan dia akan berakhir sekarang juga—(_salahmu karena tak mau berderik Park Chanyeol! Ini salahmu! Salahmu salahmu salahmu—memalukan, masa mati konyol?_—).

.

"—hei."

.

.

_**CRAAAAAS!**_

.

.

* * *

[TRIIIING—]

* * *

.

.

(Sudahlah, nanti di surga sana—_kalau tak tersesat ke neraka_—juga akan disambut bidadari-bidadari cantik, kan?—_atau iblis jahanam?_ Mungkin, mati tidak buruk juga— _**suara hatimu sungguh memuakkan, Chanyeol!**_)

.

[TRIIIING—TRIIIIIIIII**IIING**— _ada cahaya terang berwarna putih yang menempel di kelopak mata_]

.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

(Jadi, sekarang ini di mana? Di sur—)

Park Chanyeol membuka kedua mata yang tadi tertutup rapat, menghilangkan semua perekat. Tak ada pedang yang menancap, napas masih bisa terhirup walau seperti orang gagap. Dan hei, Tuhan ternyata punya narasi sendiri untuk mengakhiri hidup Park Chanyeol. Boleh dikata, narasi yang dipegang oleh Himchan dan Yongguk dan Chanyeol itu salah—_atau hanya belum dibaca sampai tamat_?

Tak ada yang tahu.

Yang jelas, di depan mata sekarang berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam; surai-surai itu melayang ditiup angin. _Woosh.. woosh_.. beberapa helai mengenai wajah Chanyeol, membuatnya bergidik geli. Si rambut hitam tak peduli, ia tetap kokoh berdiri.

"Kau.."

Himchan terbelalak, menatap sosok tak diundang yang sudah menjulang tinggi, menutupi wajah mereka dengan bayangan yang mendominasi. Sorot matanya tak biasa, seperti menggali gundukan memori yang bersembunyi jauh di dalam sana.

_TRAAAK!_

Pedang terlempar ke samping. Himchan melompat ke belakang, menghindari jangkauan tongkat berwarna kuning yang digenggam si pria berambut hitam (yang sudah membuat pedang kesayangan terbirit ke sisi kanan). Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap semua kejadian dari balik punggung, tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisi berdiri dan terpaku.

"Hai, Himchan. _Sudah lama sekali_, ya, kita tidak bertemu."

Kedua mata pria berambut hitam itu hilang menjadi selengkung garis bersamaan dengan untaian nada-nada pilu mengiris hati sampai ngilu, menembus langsung mencari ulu. Himchan tetap bisu, ada sesuatu yang membuat organ tak bertulang miliknya jadi kaku, tak bisa berseru.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah kau masih mengenalku."

"Ta—" suaranya tercekat. Namun Himchan segera menyunggingkan senyum santai dibuat-buat. "Byun Baekhyun."

Suara kikikan terdengar, "Bingo!" Baekhyun mengumbar cengiran lebar.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Karena aku punya kepentingan—"

"Kepentingan? Apa—"

"—menjauhkan Park _Chanyeol_ dari tangan kotor kalian."

.

_SIIIIIING—_

.

Dialog berhenti. Waktu juga seakan terhenti. Semua yang ada di sana seperti ditelan oleh kesunyian yang abadi. Hanya suara hembusan angin dan rintih orang kesakitan yang menjadi latar musik pemutar film yang tak berderik.

"Kau—jangan bilang kau—"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil penuh arti, membuat siapa saja jadi panas hati.

_Bazooka_ terayun, Yongguk menggeram dan jari telunjuknya mulai merayap ke tempat si pelatuk nakal. Kali ini targetnya adalah si pria mungil yang menantang.

Himchan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, sinar matanya begitu redup dan ada kekecewaan yang terpancar di sana.

"Kau—kau—

**"Pengkhianat."**

**Tap. Set.**

"Himchan, merunduk."

"Ap—Yongguk hentikan! Kau bisa melukai banyak o—"

_**SRAAAAK—**_

.

**BLAAAAAAAAAR!**

"—rang—"

.

"!"

.

_NGIIIIIIIIING_

.

_WOOOOOOSH!_

.

_["KYAAAAAAAAA!"]_

Jeritan kembali membahana, kali ini lebih nyaring, membuat siapa saja berjengit ketika mendengar. Chanyeol melindungi wajahnya dengan lengan, mencegah serpihan-serpihan benda yang sudah remuk jadi kecil memasuki mata, meskipun ia tak yakin kalau setelah ini tubuhnya tak akan kaku terbakar. Baru saja pria gila berambut ungu menarik pelatuk dan moncong _bazooka _langsung memuntahkan bola api yang membakar udara.

"Khh.. Khh.."

Chanyeol meringis menahan sakit. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya komat-kamit. Berdoakah ia? Baguslah, sebelum nyawa mencapai limit.

"Tampaknya temanmu agak tempramental, Himchannie. Melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang—"

Walaupun lagi-lagi Tuhan tertawa lantang sambil terus menarikan jari-jemari di atas kertas bernama takdir _(HAHA- HAHAHA- HAA—)._

Tongkat setinggi Baekhyun tak lagi berbentuk seperti gagang sapu yang sering Chanyeol gunakan untuk piket kelas. Kini bentuknya melebar, lebih menyerupai perisai besar yang sering dibawa ksatria berkuda. Oh oh, apakah benda berwarna kuning itu telah bertransformasi jadi tameng? Chanyeol hanya bisa membuka dan menutup kemudian membuka dan menutup lagi mulutnya, sedangkan keping coklat melebar dan enggan menutup kembali kelopaknya. Api-api itu tak membakar tubuhnya, tetapi terpecah belah menjadi udara-udara panas yang menggigit kulit.

Yongguk merah padam merasakan darah naik ke kepala. Bukan, ini bukanlah reaksi dari seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh hati, melainkan rasa benci dan panas hati. Dan semuanya salah Baekhyun yang sudah seenak jidat muncul disaat-saat terakhir, seperti pahlawan-pahlawan yang sering muncul di televisi. Salah Baekhyun yang sudah mengatainya tidak pernah berpikir panjang, meski sedikit suara hati mengiyakan kalau Yongguk orang nekat bukan kepalang. Dan salahkan Baekhyun yang sekarang melompat ke belakang, merangkul Chanyeol tepat di pinggang, dan lalu menggeretnya pergi dengan langkah tunggang-langgang.

"SIALAN KAU CEBOL—!"

Hampir saja pelatuk ditekan ke belakang, tapi untunglah Himchan segera melompat dan menahan perbuatan semena-mena rekan satu _team_-nya itu. Membuat Yongguk meronta, memukul, menggigit, dan yang terakhir adalah tendangan tepat sasaran; _vital region_ terinvasi. _Check_.

Himchan guling-guling, Yongguk mengerling—terlambat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tak di tempat melainkan terbang melarikan diri menggunakan benda berwarna merah—sepertinya pesawat mini—yang dikendarai Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"SIAAAALAN—!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Haah.. haaah!"

Chanyeol mencengkeram dadanya, berusaha menggapai-gapai udara dengan mulut. Ia terduduk dengan wajah seputih kapas dan penampilan berantakan (rambutnya mencuat tak beraturan, baju robek sana-sini, dan celana yang tadinya panjang hanya tinggal setengah saja).

Ia menelengkan kepala ketika sensasi dingin merambat melalui kulit di pipinya, membuat ia berjengit dan berteriak 'waaa'. Namun, tindakan ambil langkah seribu tak menyertai. Entah karena lelah atau menahan sakit tubuh setelah dilempar si pria berambut hitam dari dalam pesawat ke tanah lapang. Chanyeol justru mengambil botol berisi air dingin dari genggaman tangan Baekhyun, kemudian meneguknya dengan bernapsu. _Glek, glek_ hanya dalam hitungan detik, air sudah kering; habis tak bersisa.

"Wow, sepertinya kau kena dehidrasi.." Baekhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya dan mulai berceloteh, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hei,"

Kepala dimiringkan, dua pasang mata saling bertemu, tapi Chanyeol segera memutus kontak sebelum film dipacu.

_Rasanya familiar. _

Apanya.

Chanyeol secepat kilat menampar dirinya kembali ke realita.

Perhatiannya kini lebih terfokus pada hamparan rumput yang tumbuh di sekitarnya.

"Hn, apa? Mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolong? Sudahlah, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, kok—"

"Bukan!" suara yang terdengar sedikit tinggi lepas dari tenggorokan. Mungkin ini kali pertama Chanyeol kembali bisa berkata setelah kejadian-kejadian _absurd_ barusan yang sudah dengan senang hati mematikan sistem gerak tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah anak laki-laki bersurai coklat yang tampak samping. Salah satu alisnya naik ke atas, sedangkan bibir mulai bergerak-gerak, "Lalu apa?"

"Errrrh," Chanyeol menggeram, kemudian membuang botol kosong di tangan ke depan pandangan, "jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" kini gigi-gigi dalam mulut mulai bergemelutuk. "Aku yakin kau pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal gila ini, kan?"

"Hal gila—?"

"Kau tahu, kan? Baru saja aku meregang nyawa, nyaris mati. Di depanku ada dua orang gila. Yang satu laki-laki berambut _blonde_ dengan senyum memuakkan, yang satunya pria sinting yang menenteng _bazooka_! Dan mereka—mereka hendak membunuhku, menusuk jantungku—kemudian membiarkan aku mati seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Lalu—lalu kau datang dan—" rentetan kata-kata frustasi terhenti. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya sendiri: _apa yang baru saja kukatakan_? Chanyeol menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudahlah, aku pasti sedang bermimpi, hahaha. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanya menunggu jam weker milikku berteriak dan membawa jiwaku kembali ke kehidupan nyata—"

"—mimpi, ya?" Baekhyun menatap langit, ia mengulum senyum, "Aku juga berharap _ini semua_ hanya mimpi."

Sekarang hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus di tengah-tengah suasana membatu, Chanyeol sepertinya tak mau tahu. Ia bahkan masih bergumam 'hanya mimpi' berulang kali, sampai kata-katanya dipotong oleh rangkaian kata Baekhyun yang setajam belati—

"Bukankah_ ini semua_," hembusan nafas, "—adalah bagian dari dosa besar _yang telah_ kau lakukan, _Park Chanyeol_?"

"Ap—"

Tidak sengaja mereka saling bertatapan.

"Si—"

Kedua mata membulat sempurna. Di atas sana otak mulai bergelut dengan memori yang tersimpan rapi dalam almari.

.

.

/

_bzzzzzzt_**aku**zzzzt**akan**_bzzzzttbzzt_**memberinyanama**_bzzzzt_

_._

_._

_bzzzzzztszzzzs_**animus—**_bzzzt_

_._

_._

_Rasanya familiar._

'_**ANIM—**_

'—_**US—**_'

_Tapi apa?_

_(("Hahahahahahaha—_

_hihihihihi—"_

_._

_Siapa?_

_._

_TREEEEEEEEEEK_

"—hihi—"

"_Sampai maut—_

_bzzzzzzztszzzbbztatat_

"—_mem—"_

_bzzztbzzztzzzt_

"_-misah—"_

_._

"_k  
a  
n  
—"_

_._

_**ding**__-_

_._

"**Aku ingin melupakan semuanya."**

**-**_**dong ding dong**_**—))**

**.**

"Kau tidak bisa mengingat _semuanya_?"

_Tapi apa?_

"Hei, _Park Chanyeol_?"

Dadanya sakit. Kepalanya pening.

"Aku—"

Terhenti dan gelap mendominasi. Chanyeol sudah jatuh terkulai di atas rumput tanah lapang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_next : capitulum ii_**  
**

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Haiiiiiii lama gak ketemuuuuuu. Masih ingat sama cerita ini? Nggak? Oh oke, _bye_ /GAK. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review. Yang sudah kasih saran juga. Maaf kalau ceritanya gak bisa dimengerti, apalagi bahasanya. Soalnya saya sendiri juga gak ngerti X'D *PLAK*. Canda. Lagi pengen bikin ff action, tapi berhubung saya alay kalau bikin deskripsi (terlalu panjang dan membosankan. OTL), saya mencoba sesuatu yang meminimalisir efek 'jenuh' tersebut. Entah ada yang nyadar atau gak, ada beberapa kalimat di ff ini yang berima. Fungsinya cuma buat garnis doang, sih, tapi malah gak jelas, ya? XD OTL.  
Juga buat alur, hmmmmmmmm, mari kuak misterinya satu2, ya, gak usah buru2. Maaf kalau masih bikin bingung plot dan inti ceritanya serta "Siapa sih Chanyeol Chanyeol ini?". **  
**Anyway, makasih, lho, yang udah review dan kasih saran. Luvyuuu**  
Kopi Luwak; chucum; junseo han; chenma; nekkidio; Nesha; 13ginger; ShinYeong; nissaa; enchris.727; Kim Jongmi; Changoat; you know who i am (**actually i don't, who are you? 8) **)  
**

***) **dan terima kasih untuk** Anonymous Fangurl **yang telah mengoreksi kesalahan saya di ff Twinkle. Luvyuu

'til next time, guys!

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
